


Who are you

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Drabble, M/M, Not Grindelwald, OG Graves is his soulmate, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Credence has fantasized about the words on his wrist matching Percival Grave's, but Mr. Graves doesn't even know he exists.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I sent this to gravescredence on Tumblr because I wanted to share my headcannon with someone, I never intended to write more but I got a burst of inspiration which led to this drabble. I hope you enjoy.

_Who are you?_

Credence tugs his sleeve further down hiding the elaborate writing staining his wrist. Ma said soul marks led to temptation and should be ignored, but how credence longed for his soul mate. Someone who would understand and love him, despite the monster inside him. He had wanted his words to belong to Percival Graves, strong and handsome credence had lost many an hour to fantasizing about Mr. Graves as his soul mate. but the words didn't match 'What are you?' he'd asked. 

Credence had been crushed, but maybe he’d misheard or perhaps Mr. Graves didn’t care because he still touched Credence how he fantasized. Soft lingering brushes of skin when he heals the damage to Credence’s hands. Lips dragging dangerously close to his ear and jaw making his legs wobble dangerously as sparks ignite in his abdomen. His hands were rough but warm which wasn’t saying much because Credence was always cold.

But then everything changed. Mr. Graves had a magical vision of a child and he wanted to find them. He kept saying that Credence was the key to finding the child, at first he’d worried that Mr. Graves wanted Modesty. Credence wasn’t blind he knew his sister rebelled against their Ma’s teachings and he had his suspicions about her possibly having magic. He just prayed she wasn’t a monster like him. Mr. Graves said he had magic too but Credence knew the magic inside him was rotten. After he’d attacked the senator it became much more obvious who Mr. Graves was looking for, but he never suggested the possibility of the child being Credence himself. Credence couldn’t say for sure but maybe that’s why he’d never confessed. Mr. Graves became much more harsh and demanding, his touch rough and painful and Credence whimpered in fear and confusion.

When Mr. Graves hit him he felt his heart shatter. Why, why would Mr. Graves hurt him? He…he thought Mr. Graves had liked him, he had hoped Mr. Graves might love him. But if there was one thing he’d learned it was that pain often went hand in hand with love. He knew his Ma didn’t love him, he’d seen her smiling while beating him too many times to think that. But Modesty loved him and he loved her. He’d hoped that his soul mate would have loved him too.

**‘But he’s not,’** the dark voice in his mind hissed, **‘he did not say your words correctly. He used you to get your sister. Kill him. Kill!’**

“Control it Credence!”

“I don’t think I want to Mr. Graves.” And then the pain consumed him.

Everything was a blur of pain and light and more pain. He crawled up out of the subway, the rain was soothing, and floated away.

As he did he swore he could hear a voice screaming, in his head. It kept pulling him to the left so he went that way. He flowed through the cracks in a window sill and found himself hovering before a door. Calming his mind as best as he could Credence gathered himself and became corporeal. He reached for the handle and swung the door open.

There was a huge tunnel going straight down and the bottom was a person. Credence let himself dissolve again and drifted down into the cavern, when he found the bottom he made himself whole again and found himself staring at a familiar face.

“Who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on Tumblr under the same username.


End file.
